Deal
by SaliaVaras
Summary: Ist ein Duell das einzige was Seto Kaiba als Gegenleistung für seine Hilfe nach der Suche von Yugis Freunden beim Battle City Turnier verlangt?
1. Ein kleiner Zusatz

_Note: Zu Auflockerung hier eine kleine Shortstory von mir. Das hier ist eine kleine Fingerübung von mir. Außerdem schwirrte diese kleine Idee in meinem Köpfchen herum und da ich sie __nicht in__** „Traum oder Wirklichkeit" **__einbauen wollte (und auch konnte) bekommt ihr sie nun hier als kleine einzelne Geschichte. _

_Das hier wird wirklich nur eine kleine harmlose Shortstory. Wobei Harmlos natürlich jeder anders definiert. ;-) Falls ich etwas mit der Serie durcheinander schmeißen sollte, tut es mir sehr leid._

_Mir gehört nix, verdiene kein Geld, blablabla…_

_Last but not least: Seid ihr nicht zufrieden mit etwas? Findet ihr es toll? Wollt ihr mir den Kopf abreißen oder zu einer Göttin erheben? *g* Schreibt es mir. Ich freue mich wirklich, wirklich über jedes Kommi. Mails mag ich auch sehr. Traut euch._

_So nun viel Spaß._

_**Deal**_

Zwei Gestalten standen in einer leeren Seitenstraße. Obwohl Seitenstraße vielleicht nicht das richtige Wort war. Gasse würde es eher treffen. Die größere der beiden Gestalten hatte sich lässig gegen eine Hauswand gelehnt und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Die kleinere Gestalt stand ebenfalls mit verschränkten Armen, an der gegenüberliegenden Wand, da. Aber bei dem Kleinen konnte man eine gewisse Anspannung in der Haltung sehen. „Ich dachte wir wären uns einig!"

„Sind wir auch." Erwiderte der Große ruhig.

„Was soll das Ganze dann, Kaiba?"

Amüsiert lachte Seto Kaiba kurz auf. „Hast du geglaubt ich würde mich mit einem Duell als Gegenleistung für meine Hilfe zufrieden geben?"

„Ja." Gab der Kleinere knirschend zu.

„Kaum zu glauben wie naive du bist." Geschmeidig stieß sich Kaiba von der Wand ab und ging auf den Kleineren zu. Ein knappen Meter vor ihm blieb er stehen.

Leicht schüttelte der kleinere Duellant seinen Kopf. „Ich finde es nicht naive zu glauben dass du dich damit zufrieden gibst. Ich denke dass du dieses Duell willst um dein Image aufrecht zu halten. Du willst niemanden zeigen das du eine gute Seite hast."

Verärgert blickte er auf den Kleinen runter, als er dich vor ihm stehen blieb. „Ich korrigiere meine Meinung, du bist nicht nur naive sondern hast auch noch eine blühende Fantasie. Ich kann dir versichern das ich das Duell nicht aus Imagegründen will." Seine Mundwinkel zuckten leicht. „Willst du mich gar nicht Fragen was ich noch will?"

Es überraschte ihn nicht sonderlich dass der Kleine nicht einen Moment zögerte. „Sag schon was du noch haben willst und lass uns dann endlich meine Freunde finden."

„Meine Computer suchen bereits nach der Duelldisk von Wheeler." Leicht zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Also können wir uns etwas Zeit lassen." Wütend funkelten die amethystfarbenen Augen zu ihm hoch. Ihm war bewusst das Muto darauf brannte weiter nach seien jämmerlichen Freunden zu suchen. _~Mal sehen wie lange er so ruhig bleiben wird.~_ „Was ich noch von dir haben will?" Mit einem großen Schritt überwand er den Abstand zwischen ihnen und presste den anderen Duellanten mit seinen Körper gegen die Wand. Hart legte er seine Lippen auf die des Kleineren. Erfreut stellte er fest dass sich der König der Spiele sich nicht gegen ihn wehrte. _~Ah… doch Gegenwehr.~_ Die kleinen Hände von Muto hatten sich gehoben und drückten gegen seine Brust. Lächelnd presste er sich dichter an den Körper vor ihm. Die Hände auf seine Brust waren nun gefangen. Er löste sich von den verführerischen Lippen.

„Was soll das?" Fuhr der Kleine ihn an.

„Ich nehme mir das was ich will." Erklärte er schlicht. Wieder beugte er sich vor um die Lippen des anderen in Besitz zu nehmen. Zu seinem Glück hatte dieser gerade angesetzt um zu sprechen. Das verschaffte ihm den Vorteil dass die Lippen des Bunthaarigen geteilt waren. Mit Freuden erkundete er den Mund des kleineren Duellanten. Spielerisch stupste er die andere Zunge an. Die Hände an seiner Brust griffen in sein Oberteil, als die Zunge sich gegen seine zu bewegen. Mit Genugtuung sah er wie der Zwerg seine Augen schloss. _~Das gi__ng schneller als ich gedacht habe. Schade… ich hatte mir mehr Gegenwehr erhofft.~_ Überraschenderweise überließ Muto ihm die Führung.

Seine Hände begannen den schmalen Körper zu erkunden, wobei sie gezielt die Regionen unterhalb des Bauchnabels erkundeten. Während er nach der Schnalle des Gürtels tastete stellte er sicher dass er immer wieder über die wachsende Beule, in der viel zu engen Hose des kleinen Duellanten, strich. Ein leises Stöhnen bestätigte ihm das es Muto gefiel. Endlich hatte er die Schnalle geöffnet und ließ achtlos den Gürtel auf den Boden fallen. Er ließ seine Hand auf der Beule und rieb darüber.

Stöhnend löste der Kleine den Kuss. Seine schmalen Hüften bewegten sich seiner Hand entgegen. „Soll ich das als Aufforderung bewerten?" Fragte er raunend.

Die funkelnden Amethyste öffneten sich wieder. Nur zu deutlich konnte er darin, hinter der Leidenschaft, die nicht gerade geringe Wut sehen. _Aha… Eher dein Körper will etwas was du nicht willst__? __Das könnte ja doch noch interessant we__rden.~_ „Bewerte es wie du willst." Gab ihm Muto trotzig als Antwort. Hart griff er zu. Der Kleine japste auf. „Scheiße Kaiba!"

Fast schon liebevoll ließ er seine Hand wieder über die Erhebung gleiten. „Lektion Nummer Eins: Trotziges oder wütendes Verhalten bedeutet für dich nichts Gutes." Erläuterte er freundlich. An dem Lächeln in seinem Gesicht war rein Garnichts das auch nur entfernt etwas Warmes hatte. _~Komm schon Muto, ich weiß du kannst es nicht ab wenn ich dich herumkommandiere. Lehn dich auf__!~_

„Wer sagt dir dass ich deinen Regeln folge?" Kam sofort die Kampfansage.

_~Ha!~_ Lächelnd lehnte er sich zurück. „Simpel, du willst deine Freunde finden und das durch meine Hilfe, also bleibt dir nichts anderes übrig als meinen Regeln zu folgen." Während er mit einer Hand weiterhin den Kleinen rieb, öffnete er mit der anderen die Hose des anderen.

Wütend funkelten ihn die mysteriösen Augen an. „Das nennt man Erpressung!"

Leise lachte er. „Nein." Leicht beugte er sich wieder vor. Seine Lippen streiften das Ohr seines Gegenübers. „Du kannst jederzeit gehen. Ich werde dich nicht aufhalten."

Ein leises seufzen entfuhr Muto. „Und auf deine Hilfe dazu." Der Kopf wurde gedreht und sein Gesicht landete in dem dreifarbigen Haar. _~Mh… Vanille. Ich hätte nicht gedacht dass er Vanille mag, ich hätte ihn eher auf etwas Fruchtiges eingeschätzt.~_

„Das hab ich nicht gesagt." Endlich hatte er die Hose des anderen soweit geöffnet, dass er seine Hand hineinschieben konnte. Erstaunt stellte er fest dass der kleine Duellant nichts darunter trug. Seine Finger trafen nur auf Haut. Seine andere Hand griff in das Haar vor seiner Nase und drehte den Kopf zu sich herum. Bevor Muto auch nur seine Worte richtig begreifen konnte legte er seine Lippen auf die des Kleineren. _~Oder bevor ich meine Worte noch zurück nehme.__ Verdammt ich weiß nicht einmal wo die herkamen!_

Nur einen kurzen Moment zögerte Muto, dann erwiderte er leidenschaftlich den Kuss. Die Arme des Kleineren schlangen sich um seine breiten Schultern und zogen ihn noch ein Stück tiefer. Seine Hand bewegte sich langsam in der Hose des anderen. Dieser stöhnte gedämpft in seinem Mund.

„Das Duell war einfach genial. Du hättest wirklich sehen sollen wie ich diesen Ke… oh!" Ruckartig löste er seinen Mund von den Lippen und blickte Wütend auf die beiden Störenfriede. Zwei Teenager waren in die Gasse eingebogen und standen nun wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt da.

„Ein Wort zu irgendjemanden und ihr seid Geschichte!" Drohte er. Hektisch nickten die beiden. „Verschwindet!" Fluchtartig rannten die beiden wieder aus der Gasse und ließen sie wieder alleine. Seufzend zog er seine Hand zurück und trat einen Schritt zurück. Ohne auf das blasse Gesicht von Muto zu achten richtete er seine Kleidung. „Lass uns deine dämlichen Freunde finden." Plötzlich drehte er sich um und verließ die Gasse. Ob Muto ihm folgte oder nicht war ihm herzlich egal. _~Von mir aus kann er auch da stehen bleiben. Dann kann ich mir zumindest die Suche nach diesem Loser Wheeler sparen.~_ Er war gerade um die Ecke gebogen als der König der Duellanten wieder zu ihm aufschloss. Seine Kleidung saß wieder tadellos und deutete nicht darauf an was sie noch vor wenigen Minuten getan hatten. Das war ihm auch lieber so, schließlich hatte er für einen Tag sein Image genug angekratzt.


	2. Hast du nicht etwas vergessen?

_Kapitel 2_

_Hast du nicht etwas vergessen?_

Die Laune des jungen Firmenchefs war auf den Tiefpunkt gesunken. Seto Kaiba wollte seinen Bonus haben. Fast hätte er diesen Bonus auch von Muto bekommen. Wenn da nicht diese beiden Knirpse dazwischen gekommen wären. _~Wegen diesen beiden Kröten darf ich mir eine andere Taktik überlegen. Verdam__mt, dabei war ich kurz davor Muto sozusagen in die Knie zu zwingen!~_ Er wollte den Gartenzwerg nicht nur in einem Duell bezwingen. Ihm war nur zu bewusst dass er Mutos Situation für seine eigenen Zwecke ausnutzte.

Aber er hatte dem anderen, aus ihm unerfindlichen Gründen, eben auch die Möglichkeit gegeben einfach zu gehen. _~Gott, ich will diesen abgebrochenen Gartenzwerg und da gebe ich ihm die Möglichkeit sich zu verpissen? Wie dämlich ist das denn?~_

Besagter Herr zupfte an seinem Ärmel. „Du, Kaiba?" Fragte der kleinere Duellant leise.

„Was?" Seto machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe stehen zu bleiben.

„Könnten wir vielleicht kurz eine Pause machen?"

Mit einem spöttischen Lächeln drehte er sich zu dem Gartenzwerg um. „Was denn Muto? Willst du auf einmal einkaufen gehen?" Er deutete auf die Läden, die links und rechts die Straße säumten.

„Nein, will ich nicht!" Muto deutete mit einer Hand auf ein Restaurant, das auf der anderen Straßenseite war. „Ich wollte mal kurz darein gehen."

„Du wolltest doch die ganze Zeit das wir schnell deine Freunde finden und jetzt willst du auf einmal mit mir essen gehen?"

„Ich hab keinen Hunger."

„Was zum Henker willst du dann in einem Restaurant?"

Mit roten Wangen senkte Muto seinen Kopf. „Naja… ich müsste mal wohin."

Genervt verdrehte er die Augen. „Das hättest du verdammt nochmal auch gleich sagen können!" Grob packte er den Kleineren am Arm und zog ihn mit sich zum Restaurant. Kaum hatten sie das Lokal betreten, als ihnen auch schon ein lächelnder Kellner entgegen kam. „Toiletten?" Fragte Seto, ohne den Clown zu Wort kommen zulassen.

„Es tut mir Leid, Sir, nur zahlende Kunden dürfen unsere Toiletten benutzen."

Seto gab dem kleineren Duellanten einen kleinen schubs Richtung Toilette. „Geh schon mal, bevor du dir noch in die Hose machst." Zögerlich machte sich Muto, mit hochrotem Kopf, auf den Weg. Mit einem eisigen Blickt wandte sich Seto wieder dem Kellner zu. „Sie können mir in der Zwischenzeit einen Kaffee machen. Das zählt dann wohl unter zahlenden Kunden, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, sicher, natürlich. Ihr Kaffee kommt sofort, Sir."

Während sich der Kellner daran machte seinem Wunsch so schnell wie möglich nachzukommen, blickte Seto Muto hinter, der grade in der Toilette verschwand. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten verdächtig, als ihm eine Idee kam. Langsam schlenderte er durch das Lokal. Er wollte dem Gartenzwerg zumindest etwas Zeit gönnen. Aus dem Augenwinkel behielt er den Kellner im Auge, als er sich langsam den Toiletten näherte. In einen unbeobachteten Moment huschte der große Brünette durch die Tür und schloss sie leise hinter sich ab. Seine Augen legten sich direkt auf Muto, der am Wachbecken stand und sich die Hände wusch. „Schon fertig?"

Muto sah verschreckt hoch. „Oh… ja."

„Schade, ich hatte gehofft dass ich dir helfen könnte." Lächelnd trat er hinter dem Kleinen.

Die Amethyste blickten ihn eingeschüchtert an. „Was? Wieso? Ich mein ich kann das schon gut alleine."

Leise lachte er. „Vergesslich Muto?" Seine Hände legten sich auf die schmalen Hüften des Kleineren. Er nutzte seinen Griff um Muto zu sich herumzudrehen. „Hast du etwa vergessen, dass ich noch einen kleinen Bonus von dir will?"

„Aber in der Gasse…? War das nicht…?"

„Wir wurden unterbrochen." Seto schob die Mutos Jacke von dessen Schultern und beugte sich vor. „Also du siehst, wir sind noch nicht fertig!" Flüsterte er gegen die leicht geteilten Lippen. Ohne auf eine Antwort zuwarten küsste er den Kleineren. Er nutzte es aus dass die weichen Lippen geteilt waren und schob seine Zunge über sie. Er versuchte den anderen dazu zu animieren den Kuss zu erwidern, indem er immer wieder mit seiner Zunge die des anderen an stupste. Zögerlich begann der Gartenzwerg seinen Kuss zu erwidern.

Seto ließ eine Hand von der schmalen Hüfte nach vorne gleiten. Schnell öffneten seine Finger die elenden Gürtel. Als er sich daran machte die enge Hose zu öffnen, griffen kleine Hände nach seiner Hand. Mit roten Wangen löste Muto den Kuss. „Kaiba… wir sind in einer Toilette…"

„Und? Eben waren wir in einer Gasse." Seine Finger schlossen sich um die schmalen Handgelenke und hielten die Hände gefangen, während seine andere Hand sich daran machte endlich die Hose zu öffnen. Muto versuchte immer wieder ihm seine Hüften zu entziehen. Flehend blickten ihm die amethystfarbenen Augen zu ihm hoch. Grummelnd ließ Seto die Hände wieder los. Er schlang einen Arm um den anderen und beugte sich wieder zu ihm runter, während er seine Hand in die nun offene Hose gleiten ließ. „Entspann dich." Flüsterte er am Ohr des anderen.

Ein leises Stöhnen entfuhr dem Kleinen, als Setos Hand sich um dessen Glied legte. „Aber… es kann jederzeit… jemand könnte uns erwischen!" Protestierte der König der Spiele.

„Ich hab abgeschlossen." Beruhigte Seto den anderen. Sanft bewegte er seine Hand auf und ab und entlockte Muto wieder ein leises Stöhnen. Er nahm wieder die Lippen des kleinen Duellanten in Besitz, um zu verhindern dass er weiter protestierten konnte. _~Sein Körper mag das was wir tun. Also muss ich ihn nur so weit reizen bis er endlich das Denken aufgibt.~_ Er zog seine Hand zurück, was ihm ein unwilliges Murren einbrachte. Mit Leichtigkeit hob er das Fliegengewicht von Muto auf die Ablage. Sein Rücken dankte ihm dafür, sich ständig zu dem Kleineren herunter zu beugen hatte langsam seinen Tribut gefordert. Schnell schob er seine Hand wieder in die Hose und machte da weiter wo er aufgehört hatte.

Muto dankte es ihm mit einem seufzen, das in ihren Kuss unterging. Der Kleine legte seine Arme um ihn. _~Gibt da jemand endlich seinem Körper nach?~_ Zufrieden löste Seto den Kuss. Mit seiner freien Hand schob er das schwarze Oberteil des Zwerges hoch. _~Bitte lieber Rücken, hab mich nur noch etwas lieb!~_ Bat er seinen Rücken, als er sich wieder runter beugte. Er verteilte kleine Küsse auf der zarten Haut, von Mutos Brust. Lächelnd umschloss er eine Brustwarze mit den Lippen, an der er sanft saugte. Sein Lächeln rührte von der Tatsache dass sich die schmalen Hüften, im Takt seiner Hand, zu bewegen begannen. Aber nicht nur Mutos Hüften bewegten sich, er bog seinen Rücken durch, um mehr von seinen Lippen zu bekommen. „Ah… Kaiba…"

Mit ernster Miene richtete Seto sich wieder auf, dabei stoppte er seine Hand. Wimmernd bewegte der Kleine seine Hüften. „Was denn?" Fragte der junge Firmenchef gespielt unschuldig.

„Bitte…" Wieder bewegte Muto seine Hüften, er versuchte sich so selbst an der Hand, in seiner Hose, zu reiben.

Leicht ließ Seto seine Lippen über die des anderen gleiten. „Bitte was?"

„Bitte… mach weiter…"

Rau lachte er. „Wie du willst." Er verstärkte seinen Griff und begann seine Hand schneller als zuvor auf und ab zu bewegen. Muto legte seine Arme um ihn und stöhnte ungehemmt. _~Gott, woher nimmt der Pimpf diese Kraft? Er erwürgt mich ja fast.~_ „Ich wäre dir sehr verbunden, wenn du mir zumindest noch Luft zum Atmen lassen würdest!" Mit einem entschuldigenden Blick, nahm Muto seine Arme wieder runter. „Lehn dich etwas zurück."

Verwirrt blickten ihn die Amethyste an. „Warum…?"

„Tu es einfach." Knurrte Seto. Zu seiner Zufriedenheit folgte der Kleine nun seiner Anweisung und lehnte sich, so weit wie es die Ablage und der große Spiegel an der Wand es zuließen, zurück. Mit seiner freien Hand zog Seto die Hose, des anderen, ein Stück herunter. Jetzt konnte seine andere Hand sich wesentlich besser bewegen. Schmunzelnd beugte er sich runter. _~Nicht schlech__t, Gartenzwerg, wirklich nicht schlecht.~ _Aber das würde er niemals dem Gartenzwerg offen ins Gesicht sagen.

Er setzte einen leichten Kuss auf die Spitze der Erektion. Ein überraschtes Keuchen erreichte seine Ohren. _~Mal sehen was ihn noch so überraschen __kann.~_ Er stoppte seine Hand an der Wurzel des Glieds. Bevor der Kleinere protestieren konnte, hatte er die Spitze in den Mund genommen und ließ seine Zunge darum tänzeln. „Oh…!" _~Definitiv überrascht.~_ Stellte er belustigt fest. Leicht bewegte er seine Hand wieder, während er immer mehr des warmen Fleisches in seinen Mund gleiten ließ. Mutos Hüften ruckten hoch. Seto löste seine Hand von der Erektion und drückte mit beiden Händen das Becken zurück auf die Ablage. „Gott… ja…!" Kleine Hände schoben sich in sein braunes Haar und versuchten ihn weiter runter zu drücken. _~So unerfahren und trotzdem so fordernd!~_ Seto konnte spüren wie der Körper unter ihm anfing zu zittern. „Kaiba… ah… ich… kann… oh…"

Ein lautes Klopfen ließ beide zusammenzucken. „Das _La Ro__uge_ ist ein anständiges Restaurant!" Drang die aufgebrachte Stimme des Kellners durch die Tür. „Ich gebe ihnen zwei Minuten da raus zu kommen und das Lokal zu verlassen!"

Wütend funkelte Seto die Tür an, als er sich aufrichtete. _~Das kann ja echt nicht wah__r sein!~_ Aus seinen Augenwinkel bemerkte er Bewegung. Er drehte seinen Kopf und sah das Muto sich wieder hingesetzt hatte. Seine Wangen waren feuerrot und er versuchte mit seinen Händen seine Erregung zu verbergen. Seufzend strich Seto mit der Hand über eine glühende Wange. „Sieht so aus als würden wie es wieder verschieben müssen." Schmunzelnd beugte er sich vor und gab dem Kleineren einen hauchzarten Kuss. „Aufgeschoben ist nicht aufgehoben!" Versprach er leise. Er richtete sich wieder auf und drehte sich zur Tür um. „Ich warte draußen." Schnell hatte er die Tür geöffnet und wäre fast in den wütenden Kellner gerannt. „Wissen Sie, ich glaube ich verzichte auf den Kaffee. Koffein soll nicht so gut fürs Herz sein." Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und gab dem Gartenzwerg zumindest etwas Privatsphäre. Ohne auf das Gezeter des Kellners zu achten schlenderte er zum Ausgang, dabei ignorierte er gekonnt seine viel zu enge Hose.

Vor dem Restaurant lehnte sich Seto gegen ein Straßenschild. Jeden der es wagte seinen Blick zu kreuzen, traf ein eisiger Blick. Wenn er geglaubt hatte dass seine Laune eben schon am Tiefpunkt war, dann war sie spätestens jetzt im Keller! _~Ist heute der Tag „Wir verhindern das Seto Kaiba den König der Spiele flachlegt"? Das ist doch einfach zum__ Kotzen! Er war so kurz davor gewesen! Das hätte so einfach werden können, ihn dazu zu kriegen weiter zu gehen. Aber nein dieser scheiß Kellner muss mir dazwischen funken.~_ Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als Muto aus dem Restaurant kam. Die Wangen des kleineren Duellanten waren noch immer gerötet. Murrend stieß sich Seto von dem Schild. „Gehen wir."


	3. Wo waren wir stehengeblieben?

_Kapitel 3_

_Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?_

Zu sagen dass der Brünette gereizt war, wäre die größte Untertreibung des Jahrtausends! Dieser ganze Tag war eine Katastrophe. Die ganze Welt hatte sich gegen ihn verschworen und wollte verhindern dass er den König der Duellanten flachlegte. _~Zwei Mal! Zwei verdammte Male hat__te ich ihn fast soweit! Zwei beschissene Male wo ich unterbrochen wurde! Das ist verdammt nochmal nicht mehr normal!~_ Seto warf dem kleinen Duellanten, der neben ihm ging und sich immer wieder suchend umsah, einen Seitenblick zu. Verstimmt wandte er seinen Blick ab. Seine Gedanken kreisten um Möglichkeiten wie er seinen Willen endgültig durchsetzen konnte. _~Es muss doch einen Ort in dieser bescheuerten Stadt geben in dem ich ihn ungestört an die Wäsche gehen kann. Gut, die Villa wäre prädestiniert dafür. Ab__er ich bezweifle stark das sich der Gartenzwerg dazu überreden lässt mit in die Villa zu kommen, nicht bevor wir seine selten dämliche Freunde gefunden haben! Was dauern kann, wenn ich bedenke dass dieser verblödete Köter bei ihnen ist. Einfach mein scheiß__ Glück!~_

Ein leises Klingeln drang an sein Ohr. Er brauchte einen Herzschlag bis er registrierte dass es sein Handy war. Genervt zog er es aus seiner Hosentasche. Ohne auf die Nummer zu achten ging er ran. „Was?" Knurrte er. Eine verschreckte Frauenstimme versuchte ihm stotternd etwas zu sagen. Er brauchte einige Sätze bevor er begriff was sie ihm sagen wollte. „Ich hab doch strikte Anweisung gegeben dass während des Turniers keine Termine vereinbart werden!" Weiteres Gestotter am anderen Ende. Genervt seufzte er. Nur zu deutlich konnte er den neugierigen Blick des Gartenzwergs auf sich spüren. „Schicken Sie mir den Wagen." Das Handy landete postwenden zurück in seiner Tasche.

„Kaiba?" Fragte Muto vorsichtig.

Abwägend blickte er auf den Kleineren runter. _~We__nn diese duselige Kuh, die die längste Zeit meine Sekretärin war, clever ist schickt sie mir die Limousine. Mh… das könnte die Gelegenheit sein!~_ Seto achtete nicht großartig auf den Knirps, als er auf seinen Wagen wartete. Der Zwerg versuchte mehrmals etwas zu fragen, aber der junge Firmenchef schwieg. In seinen Gedanken arbeitete er an seinem Plan. Als der kleine Duellant versuchte zu gehen, packte er ihn am Arm und zog ihn neben sich. „Hier geblieben!"

Schweigend blieb Muto neben ihm stehen. Hin und wieder versuchte er sich aus Setos Griff zu winden, aber er verstärkte seinen Griff nur und merkte wie der Kleine resigniert aufgab. Zufrieden dass der andere Duellant so schnell aufgab, wartete er ungeduldig auf das Eintreffen seines Wagens. Seine Laune verbesserte sich erheblich, als die schwarze Limousine nur wenige Minuten später eintraf. Einen erneuten Schub bekam seine Laune beim Anblick von Roland, der ihm schweigend die Tür aufhielt. Roland bedeutete Takt und Verschwiegenheit, genau das was er im Moment gut gebrauchen konnte. Seto schob den kleineren Körper in den Wagen, bevor er selbst einstieg. Dezent wurde die Türe geschlossen. Muto verkrümelte sich in die hinterste Ecke, für den Moment ließ er das durchgehen. „Kaiba…? Ich wollte… also ich kann…"

Nur gedämpft spürte er wie sich der Wagen in Bewegung setzte. „Zieh dich aus!" Unterbrach er kalt das Gestotter.

„WAS?" Kreischte der kleine Duellant. Seine Stimme war erheblich in seinem Schock hochgegangen und war gerade noch so vor der Schmerzgrenze.

„Ich sagte, Zieh. Dich. Aus!" Wiederholte Seto betont langsam.

Muto wurde kreidebleich. „Das geht… nein… ich kann… ich werde nicht…" Panisch blickten sich die amethystfarbenen Augen nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit um. Heftig schüttelte der Kleine seinen Kopf und presste sich noch tiefer in den Sitz. „Nein…"

Ruckartig beugte sich Seto vor und bekam den Nacken des Knirpses zu fassen. Hart zog er ihn zu sich. Der schmale Körper wurde vom Sitz gezogen und kniete jetzt mehr oder weniger im Fußraum. „Hast du vergessen dass wir einen Deal haben?" Wieder schüttelte sich der Kopf des anderen. „Ich lasse dir zwei Möglichkeiten, Muto. Entweder du ziehst dich sofort aus, oder ich helfe nach. Dann kannst du dich aber von deiner Kleidung verabschieden!" Flüsterte er an Mutos Ohr.

Das Kopfschütteln spürte er mehr, als das er es tatsächlich sah. „Ich… wir… sind in einem Wagen! Das geht nicht… wir können doch nicht…"

Kleine Hände stemmten sich gegen seine Brust und versuchten Abstand zu gewinnen. Vergeblich, denn Seto löste seinen Griff nicht. Stattdessen zog er den Kleineren auf seinem Schoss. Nicht ohne vorher die Jacke von den Schultern des anderen zu streifen. „Wir sind ganz alleine, niemand wir uns sehen." Demonstrativ zupfte er am Saum des schwarzen Shirts. „Letzte Chance es freiwillig zu tun."

„Nein… bitte… ich kann das nicht…" Ein verzweifelter Laut entrang sich dem Kleineren. Ein Laut der sehr nahe an einem Schluchzer war.

_~Okay… die Richtung ist richtig, der Weg ist aber falsch.~_ Seto lockerte seinen Griff und strich beruhigend durch das Haar. Das kunterbunte Haar fühlte sich Seidenweich zwischen seinen Fingern an. Seine andere Hand schob sich unter das Shirt und strich leicht über den Rücken. Nur langsam entspannte sich der kleine Körper. Seto lehnte sich in seinen Sitz zurück und betrachtete den anderen schweigend, dieser wich seinem Blick aus. Als er sich sicher war das Muto wieder entspannt war, griff er nach dem Saum des Shirts und schob den Stoff hoch. Sofort spannte sich der König der Duellanten wieder an. Er stoppte seine Bewegung, nachdem er die Brustwarzen freigelegt hatte. Lächelnd beugte er sich vor. Seine Zunge strich über eine der empfindlichen Brustwarzen. Ein zittern ging durch den jungen Körper, bevor sich der Körper weiter anspannte. „Kaiba… ich-"

„Entspann dich!" Forderte Seto leise auf. Sein Blick streifte das Gesicht des Kleineren. Über die Wangen zog sich eine feine röte, die amethystfarbenen Augen sahen flehend zu ihm. Er ließ seine Hand wieder durch das weiche Haar gleiten. „Genieß es." Wieder ließ er seine Zunge vorschnellen. Diesmal begnügte er sich nicht mit einer kurzen Liebkosung. Gezielt reizte er abwechselnd die beiden Brustwarzen. Kleine Hände legten sich auf seine Schultern, als das erste leise Stöhnen dem kleinen Duellanten entfuhr. Schmunzelnd löste sich Seto. „Heb deine Arme." Zögerlich wurde seiner Anweisung befolgt.

Das Shirt landete irgendwo im Fußraum der Limousine. Nur wenige Augenblicke später lag Muto auf der Sitzfläche und blickte mit verschreckten Augen zu ihm hoch. Doch Seto sah noch etwas anderes in den Augen. Etwas was sich der andere noch nicht eingestehen wollte, Verlangen. _~Aber das wird sich bald ändern.~_ Hart küsste er die leicht geteilten Lippen. Es dauerte ein paar Augenblicke bis der Kleine seinen Kuss erwiderte, doch schlussendlich tat er es. Seto ließ seine Hände über den blassen Oberkörper gleiten. Immer wieder strichen seine Finger über die erregten Brustwarzen des anderen und reizten sie noch mehr. Eine Hand ließ er über den flachen Bauch tiefer gleiten, am Hosenbund stoppte er kurzzeitig seine Erkundung. Nicht weil er sich nicht weiter traute, sondern weil der kleine Duellant ihn überraschte. Kleine Hände versuchten seinen langen, weißen Mantel auszuziehen. Er löste sich von den süßen Lippen und lachte amüsiert auf. „Ist da jemand auf einmal ungeduldig?" Neckte er den anderen.

Der König der Spiele wich seinem Blick aus, aber er stellte seinen Versuch nicht ein. „Ich… es ist nur Fair…?"

Lächelnd lehnte sich Seto zurück und ließ den Kleinen seinen Mantel ausziehen. Mühelos fing er die kleinen Hände ein, als sie versuchten die Bänder an seinen Armen zu lösen. Leicht drückte er die Hände über den Kopf des Kleineren in den Sitz. Wieder presste er seine Lippen auf die des anderen, während seine freie Hand auf Wanderschaft ging. Diesmal stoppte er nicht am Bund der Hose, sondern begann sie langsam zu öffnen. Genau in diesen Moment erklang ein leises Klopfen, an einem Seitenfenster. _~Was zum-~_ Erst jetzt wurde dem jungen Firmenchef bewusst das sich der Wagen nicht mehr bewegte. _~S__cheiße, scheiße, scheiß! Das kann jetzt doch echt nicht wahr sein!~_ Grummelnd richtete er sich auf. _~Selbst meine eigenen Angestellten haben sich gegen mich verschworen!~_

Langsam aber sicher wurde Seto paranoid. Das alles konnte wirklich nicht mit rechten Dingen zugehen. Jedes Mal wenn er einen kleinen Sieg errang wurde sein alles wieder zunichte gemacht. Fluchend suchte er das schwarze Oberteil von Muto im Fußraum, das er unter seinem Mantel fand, und warf es dem Kleineren zu. „Anziehen." Mit hochrotem Kopf zog sich der kleine Duellant das Shirt über. Seto packte ihn am Arm, als er die Tür aufstieß. Wütend blickte er Roland an, als er ausstieg und den anderen mit sich zog. „Meine Jacke…"

„Die verschwindet schon nicht!" Blaffte Seto den Duellanten an, während er ihn hinter sich herzog. _~Wenn ich wegen irgendeinem unsinnigen Termin, den selbst ein verblödeter Praktikant hätte übernehmen können, schon wieder die Chance vermasselt bekomme Muto flachzulegen rollen Kopfe!~_


	4. Alles auf Anfang!

_Kapitel 4_

_Jetzt aber!_

Zufrieden lehnte sich Seto in seinem Sitz zurück. Der kleine Ausflug in seine Firma war gar nicht Mal so schlecht gewesen. Seine Sekretärin räumte in diesen Moment ihren Schreibtisch aus und durfte sich eine neue Anstellung suchen. Was seinen Termin anging da hatte er auch ziemlich kurzen Prozess gemacht. Der Termin war eine Besprechung mit seinem Entwicklungsteam gewesen, das nicht gerade überranderweise für ihn aus inkompetenten Idioten bestand, und zum Resultat hatte das im Team nun auch einige Stellen frei waren. So hatte er zumindest die Gelegenheit gehabt etwas von seinem Frust loszuwerden.

Sein Blick glitt zum König der Spiele rüber. Dieser hatte sich wieder in die hinterste Ecke der Limousine verkrochen und spielte mit einem Ärmel seiner Jacke, die er auf dem Schoss liegen hatte. „Warum hast du mich mitgenommen?"

„Pure Faulheit." Verwirrt blickten ihn amethystfarbene Augen an. „Ganz einfach, um meinen Bonus zu bekommen solltest du möglichst in meiner Nähe sein und da ich keine Lust hatte dich auch noch suchen zu müssen, habe ich dich einfach mitgenommen."

Der kleine Duellant lief rot an. „Also… geht es dir nur darum?"

„Dir sollte doch mittlerweile klar sein das ich kein netter Mensch bin, Muto."

Entschlossen sah ihn der König der Spiele an. „Das glaube ich nicht. Du bist Mokuba gegenüber völlig anders, du bist freundlich und liebevoll. Wenn du könntest würdest du deinem Bruder die Welt zu Füßen legen."

Der Brünette sah aus dem Fenster und betrachtete die Stadt, die an ihnen vorbeizog. „Er ist die einzige Familie die mir geblieben ist. Du würdest doch das auch dasselbe für deinen Großvater tun." Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er wie der Kleine nickte.

„Ich versteh das, so ist es ja nicht. Aber warum kannst du nicht zu m... anderen so sein?"

Neugierig drehte Seto seinen Kopf. Er hatte den Versprecher des anderen Duellanten durchaus gehört. _~Interessant. Sieht so aus als hätte ich da in meinen ganzen Überlegungen etwas nicht mitbedacht. Mal sehen ob es wirklich ein Versprecher war, was ich bezweifle, oder da mehr dahinter steckt.~_ Schweigend streckte Seto eine Hand aus. Unsicher blickte Muto auf seine Hand, bevor er zögerlich seine Hand in die Größere legte. Lächelnd zog der Brünette den Kleinen auf seinen Schoss. Das die blaue Jacke des anderen wieder irgendwo im Fußraum endete war dem jungen Millionär egal. In diesen Augenblick zählte nur der schüchterne junge Mann auf seinem Schoss.

Er legte sich die kleinen Hände selbst auf seine Schultern. Sanft strich er durch das dreifarbige Haar, während er einen Arm um den schlanken Körper legte. Der kleine Duellant überraschte ihn zum wiederholten Male an diesem Tag in dem er sich vorbeugte und ihn küsste. Mit Freuden erwiderte der Brünette den Kuss. Dieser Kuss war anders als die die sie zuvor geteilt hatten. Vor allem lag es an der Tatsache das Seto Muto fürs erste die Führung überließ. _~Obwohl wir uns mehr als einmal heute geküsst haben, ist sein Kuss immer noch unbeholfen Unschuldig.~_

Nach einiger Zeit drängte Seto die fremde Zunge zurück und dominierte den Kuss, was der Kleine ohne zu zögern zuließ. Die zierlichen Hände glitten von seinen Schultern, über seine Brust, um sich unter den schwarzen Rolli zu schieben. Schmunzelnd löste der Brünette den Kuss und sah in das gerötete Gesicht des Königs der Spiele. Seto zog seine Hand aus dem seidigen Haar und schob sie unter dem Shirt. Mit der einen Hand imitierte er die zaghaften Bewegungen von Muto, während er mit der anderen den Kleineren stützte. „Kaiba?"

„Ja?"

„Würdest du bitte… naja… mich nicht so ansehen?" Muto wich seinem Blick aus.

„Wie seh ich dich denn an?" Fragte Seto neugierig. Noch keiner seiner vorigen Partner hatte sich jemals über seinen Blick beschwert, während sie bei der Sache waren. _M__eine vorigen Partner waren auch nicht so unschuldig wie der Gartenzwerg.__ Vielleicht sollte ich das einmal nicht aus den Augen verlieren._

Unsicher biss sich der junge Mann auf die Unterlippe. „Es… es ist mir einfach… naja… unangenehm…"

Hart musste sich der Brünette auf die Zunge beißen, um nicht zu lachen. _~Lachen wäre wohl so ungefähr das dümmste was ich jetzt tun könnte. __Gott… __was macht man bei jemanden der so schüchtern und unschuldig ist? Vielleicht von seiner üblichen Art abweichen? Das wäre zumindest eine Idee. Die Lektion hätte ich eben schon lernen sollen!~_ Sanft strich der junge Millionär über die warme Wange des anderen. „Das braucht dir nicht unangenehm oder peinlich zu sein. Mir gefällt dein Gesicht, besonders jetzt mit den roten Wangen."

„Aber… ich-"

Schnell legte Seto einen Finger auf die Lippen von Muto. „Sch… kein Wort mehr. Akzeptier einfach das ich dich gerne hierbei beobachte." Zur Verdeutlichung seiner Worte schob er seine Hand, die unter dem schwarzen ärmellosen Shirt war, höher und ließ seine Finger über eine Brustwarze gleiten. Der Kleinere gab ein leises Stöhnen von sich, bevor er sich vorbeugte und sein Gesicht in den Nacken des Brünetten verbarg._ ~So geht es natürlich auch. Klever Muto!~_

Der Firmenchef spürte wie der Wagen langsamer wurde und schließlich stoppte. Seufzend zog er seine Hand zurück. „Wir sind da." Informierte er den König der Spiele, als er ihn sanft von seinem Schoss schob. Der Brünette griff nach der blauen Jacke und reichte sie weiter. Seinen Mantel in der Hand öffnete er die Tür, bevor Roland sie erreicht hatte.

Dieses Mal war Seto nicht wütend über die Unterbrechung. Diese Unterbrechung gab ihm die Möglichkeit über alles genau nachzudenken. Seine vorigen Pläne waren für die Mülltonne gewesen. _~Aus dem einfachen Grund weil ich immer wieder aus den Augen verloren habe das der Knirps keine Erfahrung hat. Ich hab ihn behandelt wie einen erfahrenen jungen Mann. Mein Fehler. Jetzt muss ich sehen wie ich es jetzt angehe. Die letzten Minuten waren schon etwas womit ich nicht ganz klar komme. Ich bin kein sanfter, einfühlsamer Mann. Meine Vorlieben, wenn ich sie ganz ausspielen würde, würden ihn vollkommen überfordern.__ Ein neuer sanfterer Plan muss also her.~_ Nachdenklich wandte sich der Brünette von dem Wagen ab und ging langsam die Straße entlang. Er brauchte sich keine Sorgen zu machen das Muto ihm folgte, er konnte ihn hinter sich hören.


	5. Der ersehnte Bonus?

_Kapitel 5_

_Der ersehnte Bonus?_

Nachdenklich stand Seto an der großen Fensterfront seines Büros. Die letzten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages glitzerten in den vielen Fenstern der Stadt. Hinter sich konnte er die aufgeregte Stimme von Mokuba hören. Ein kleines Lächeln bildete sich auf den Lippen des Brünetten, er konnte gut verstehen dass sein kleiner Bruder so aufgeregt war. Am Tag seines Schulabschlusses war er auch aufgeregt gewesen, auch wenn er es sich nicht hatte anmerken lassen. _~Ebenso konnte ich mir nicht anmerken lassen das mich der Abschluss sogar traurig macht. Schließlich hat es für mich bedeutet Muto nicht mehr fast jeden Tag zu sehen. Jetzt sehe ich ihn nur noch bei irgendwelchen Turnieren, wenn ich Zeit finde an __so etwas__ Teilzunehmen.~_

Tief atmete der brünette Firmenboss durch, bevor er sich lächelnd umdrehte. „Es wird sicherlich ein wundervoller Abend, Mokuba." Stimmte er seinem kleinen Bruder zu. Er ging um seinen Schreibtisch herum und blieb vor dem schwarzhaarigen 16-Jährigen stehen. Liebevoll strich er durch das lange Haar.

„Hey!" Seine Hand wurde beiseite geschlagen. „Du ruinierst meine Frisur!"

Kurz ließ Seto seinen Blick über die schwarze Mähne gleiten. Für die Verhältnisse des Jüngeren waren seine Haare heute zumindest etwas gebändigt. Er hatte sich sogar zur Feier des Tages in einen Anzug gezwängt. Der dunkelblaue Stoff war perfekt an die ebenso blauen Augen abgestimmt. Das Schwarz des Hemdes war dieselbe Farbe wie das Haar. „Du siehst gut aus." Schmunzelnd glättete er das Revers des Jacketts. „Ich bin mir sicher dass sich viele Mädchen und Jungs nach dir umsehen werden."

„Davon interessiert mich Niemand." Antwortete Mokuba. Seine Wangen waren gerötet, als er den Blick abwandte.

Milde lächelte der ältere Kaiba. Er hatte schon lange die Vermutung das es jemanden gab für den sich sein kleiner Bruder interessierte. Aber er wollte ihn nicht bedrängen und die Zeit einräumen die er brauchte, um es ihm zu sagen. „Ich hoffe du stellst mir irgendwann den oder diejenige vor, die du so beeindrucken möchtest." Sanft küsste der Ältere den noch immer kleineren Bruder auf die Stirn. Auch wenn Mokuba in den letzten vier Jahren einen guten Wachstumsschub bekommen hatte, war er immer noch gut ein Kopf kleiner als der Brünette.

Das Rot auf den Wangen wurde noch dunkler. „Wenn es da jemanden gibt, sicher."

„Jetzt Abmarsch. Nicht das du noch zu spät kommst. Hab viel Spaß."

Fröhlich strahlte ihn der Teenager an. „Werde ich haben. Bis später!"

„Bis später!" Lächelnd verfolgte er wie der Wirbelwind aus seinem Büro verschwand. Es tat ihm gut seinen Bruder so fröhlich zu sehen. Das fröhliche Gesicht von Mokuba entschädigte ihn jedes Mal aufs Neue für Alles was er für den Jüngeren tat. Die ganze harte Arbeit die er in die Firma steckte, um sie weiterhin so erfolgreich zu führen. Jedes Ärgernis mit Angestellten oder Konkurrenten, war schnell vergessen. Sein ganzes Leben hatte er dem Wohlergehen seines Bruders gewidmet, alles was er tat, war dazu da um Mokuba ein unbeschwertes Leben zu schenken. _~Wenn es nötig ist, würde ich sogar für ihn die Kaiba Corporation aufgeben.~_

Seufzend ging er wieder zurück zum Fenster und blickte hinaus auf die Stadt. _~Selbst mein eigenes Glück stelle ich hinter seinem an.~_ Seto wandte seinen Blick in südliche Richtung. _~Da irgendwo ist der __Spieleladen von den Mutos. W__as der Kleine wohl jetzt macht__?~_ Seit einem halben Jahr hatte er den anderen Duellanten nicht mehr gesehen. Trotzdem wusste er immer wie es dem anderen ging. Das hatte er Mokuba zu verdanken, der noch immer mit dem Kindergarten befreundet war. Ihm war Muto schon lange nicht mehr egal, selbst wenn er immer eisern das Gegenteil behauptete. _~Er ist mir seit der Fahrt mit der Limousine vor so vielen Jahren einfach nicht mehr egal. Seine unschuldige und schüchterne Art hat mein Herz berührt. Aber genau diese Art hat mich von ihm fern gehalten.~_

_~Wie hätte ich auch an diese perfide Abmachung festhalten können? Hätte ich es weiterhin durchgezogen hätte ich dieses unschuldige Wesen zerstört, egal wie zärtlich ich gewesen wäre. Ich konnte das nicht. Deswegen habe ich nie wieder auf den Deal und meinen Bonus beharrt.__ Außerdem hätte ich mit seinen Gefühlen gespielt und das wollte ich absolut nicht._ Mit geschlossenen Augen lehnte er seine Stirn an die kühle Scheibe. Nach dem Battle City Turnier hatte er immer ein Auge auf den König der Spiele gehabt. Immer war der Brünette an die Seite des anderen geeilt. Natürlich hatte er andere Gründe vorgeschoben. Auch hatte er immer genau im Auge behalten wer dem kleinen Duellanten nahe war. So hatte er auch die Beziehung zwischen ihm und Devlin mitbekommen. Eine Beziehung die er gehasst hatte. Er hatte es gehasst zu sehen wie die beiden sich berührten oder sogar küssten. Zu dieser Zeit hatte Seto es gehasst zur Schule zu gehen. Er konnte es nicht ertragen zu sehen wie Devlin etwas tat, das er tun wollte. Fast das ganze letzte halbe Jahr in der Schule, hatte er so viele Termine wie möglich vorgeschoben, um nicht zur Schule gehen zu müssen. Auch wenn es für ihn bedeutet hatte seinen Kleinen nicht zu sehen. Innerlich hatte er gejubelt als die Beziehung in die Brüche ging.

Jede weitere kurze Beziehung, die der König der Spiele gehabt hatte, hatte er Argwöhnisch beobachtet. Er war immer dazu bereit gewesen sich ein zu mischen. Beim kleinsten Zeichen das Muto unglücklich wäre oder ihm ein Leid zugefügt wurde, hätte er alles unternommen denjenigen die Hölle heiß zu machen, der es wagte den Kleinen das anzutun. Bis heute war es nie zu einer solchen Situation gekommen. _~Dafür bin ich auch sehr dankbar. Wie hätte ich es auch erklären sollen __da__s__s ausgerechnet ich mich in die Beziehung von Muto einmische__? Ich hätte bei so etwas viel zu sehr offenbart was ich wirklich empfinde und das wäre eine Katastrophe!_ Leise seufzte Seto. _~Ich will doch nur das er glücklich ist.__ Mit mir könnte er nie glücklich sein…_

„Kaiba?"

_~Diese Stimme. Das kann doch nicht…~_ Der Brünette wirbelte herum und sah seine Vermutung bestätigt. Niemand anderes als der kleine Duellant stand in seiner Bürotür. Sofort nahm er die Kleidung von dem Kleineren war. Eine dunkle Jeans, schwarzes T-Shirt und schwarze Jeansjacke. _~Ausgerechnet heute taucht er hier auf.~_ War er so sehr in Gedanken vertieft gewesen das er nicht einmal mitbekommen hatte das Muto in sein Büro gekommen war? Seine Überraschung überspielte er schnell mit seiner kalten, geringschätzenden Maske. „Was willst du hier?"

„Ich wollte mit dir reden."

„Ich wüsste nicht worüber wir reden sollten." Abweisend verschränkte Seto die Arme vor der Brust.

Einige Minuten herrschte Schweigen mit ihnen. Interessiert verfolgte der Firmenchef wie der junge Mann von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat. Sein Interesse rührte von der Tatsache dass er neugierig darüber war, warum der andere hier her gekommen war. Unsicher biss sich der Kleinere auf die Unterlippe. „Warum hast du nie auf deinen Bonus bestanden?" Platzte es aus Muto.

In den vergangenen Jahren hatte er befürchtet dass diese Frage irgendwann gestellt würde. Offensichtlich war sein Glück heute zu Ende. „Darum." Innerlich zuckte er bei der Antwort leicht zusammen. _~Das war jetzt sehr aussagekräftig. Super gemacht. So wird er nie locker lassen.~_

„Weißt du, ich hab mich immer gefragt warum du nicht darauf bestanden hast. Du gibst sonst nie so schnell auf." Zögerlich trat der kleine Duellant einen Schritt auf den großen Schreibtisch zu. „So bist du nicht. Wenn du etwas haben willst, dann bekommst du es auch." Wieder ein Schritt, diesmal deutlich sicherer. „Du gehst über Leichen, wenn es sein muss. Warum hast du die Sache einfach auf sich beruhen lassen, nachdem wir damals meine Freunde gefunden haben?"

„Ist dir in den Sinn gekommen dass ich sicherlich keine Zeit dazu habe dir hinterher zu laufen, damit du deinen Teil des Deals einhalten kannst? Ich habe eine Firma zu leiten und einen kleinen Bruder, um den ich mich kümmere." Mit einem unguten Gefühl im Magen verfolgte der Brünette wie der andere immer näher kam. Unwillkürlich trat er einen Schritt zurück, als Muto um den Schreibtisch herum kam. „Ich würde es vorziehen, wenn du jetzt gehen würdest. Ich habe noch genug zu tun."

Leicht schüttelte Muto den Kopf. „Nein." Dicht hinter dem Schreibtisch blieb der König der Spiele stehen. Zwischen ihnen war noch ein guter Meter Platz, sehr zur Freude des Firmenchefs. „Ich kann diese Abmachung von damals nicht einfach vergessen. Du musst wissen dass ich nicht gerne jemand etwas schuldig bin. Ich habe meinen Teil der Abmachung nicht eingehalten."

„Anders ausgedrückt, du willst dass ich mir meinen Bonus nehme? Nach all der Zeit?" Seto war sich nicht sicher ob er es richtig verstanden hatte. Er konnte es nicht richtig verstanden haben. Denn das wäre nicht richtig. Gut, er hatte damals auf diesen Bonus bestanden. Doch sein Gewissen, das er trotz aller gegenteiligen Aussagen besaß, konnte das nicht dulden. _~Es ist falsch, unmoralisch.~_

Schüchtern lächelte Muto ihn an, während er die Jeansjacke von den Schultern gleiten ließ. Er überbrückte den Freiraum zwischen ihnen. „Ja." Nur dieses eine Wort, mehr nicht. Der Brünette kam auch nicht dazu irgendetwas zu sagen. Ruckartig wurde er an seiner Krawatte nach vorne gezogen und sanfte Lippen sich auf seine legten. Der kleine Körper presste sich an ihn, während sich Arme um seine Schultern legten. Seto stand wie vom Blitz getroffen da und ließ es zu das ihn der andere Duellant küsste, sogar den Kuss vertiefte. _~Wann ist er so leidenschaftlich geworden? Wo ist der unschuldige und schüchterne Muto geblieben?~_

Der junge Millionär brauchte eine Augenblicke um zu reagieren. _~Ich sollte ihn wegstoßen und rausschmeißen lassen. Das wäre das Beste für uns beide, das richtige.__ So kann ich mir den Schmerz Morgenfrüh ersparen, wenn mir klar wird das es nur eine einmalige Sache ist.__ Ach scheiß drauf!__ Das ist die für mich die Gelegenheit ihm na__h__e zu sein._ Er schlang seine Arme um den schlanken Körper. Sofort kämpfte er um die Dominanz im Kampf der Zungen. Zu seiner Zufriedenheit überließ ihm der andere die Führung.

Das Bedürfnis zu Atmen ließ sie ihren Kuss unterbrechen. Seto schob seine Hand in das dreifarbige Haar und zog den Kopf des anderen daran zurück. Er zwang so den Kleinen ihm in die Augen zu sehen. „Ich werde nicht mehr so zimperlich sein wie damals. Heute werde ich mich von nichts und niemanden davon abhalten lassen. Jetzt ist die letzte Möglichkeit für dich zu verschwinden."

„Nein. Ich werde nicht gehen." Entschlossen sahen die Amethyste zu ihm hoch.

Der Brünette erlaubte es sich ein kleines Lächeln auf seinen Zügen erscheinen zu lassen. „Schön." Sein Lächelnd wurde breiter, als er mit seiner freien Hand über den flachen Bauch strich. Nur wenige Zentimeter vor dem Schritt von Muto stoppte er seine Hand. „Ich hab sehr lange auf meinen Bonus warten müssen." Er löste seine Hand aus dem Haar. Bestimmt schob er den Körper vor sich her, bis der Kleine gegen seinen Schreibtisch stieß. Hart presste der Brünette seine Lippen auf die weichen des anderen Duellanten.

Yugi zögerte nicht und erwiderte sofort den Kuss. Ein überraschter Laut entwich ihm, als der Größere ihn ohne Mühe auf den Schreibtisch hob. Er schlang seine kurzen Beine um die schmalen Hüften von Kaiba und presste ihre Becken zusammen. Beide konnten spüren dass es sie beide nicht kalt ließ. Seto ließ seine Hände über den schlanken Körper gleiten. Seine Finger machten kurzen Prozess mit dem Ledergürtel und dem Reißverschluss. Schnell schob er eine Hand in die offene Hose. Kühl legten sich seine Finger um das warme Fleisch. Stöhnend löste der kleine König der Spiele den Kuss. „Seto…"

Die kleinen Hände von Muto blieben nicht untätig. Fast schon hektisch versuchte er es seinem bald Liebhaber gleich zu machen und dessen Hose zu öffnen. Mit etwas Mühe schaffte er es auch. Der junge Firmenchef achtete kaum darauf, er war viel mehr damit beschäftigt die Jeans des anderen loszuwerden. Nachdem der Kleinere seinen Hintern etwas angehoben hatte, konnte die Hose bis zu den Knöcheln runter gezogen werden. Grummelnd ließ Seto von ihm ab. So schnell wie möglich zog er Muto die Turnschuhe aus. Endlich konnte er das störende Stück Stoff, samt Shorts, ausziehen. Zufrieden richtete er sich wieder auf.

Seine Finger schlossen sich wieder um die Erektion des Kleinen, während er mit der anderen Hand in die oberste Schreibtischschublade griff. Er brauchte nicht lange um das Gesuchte zu finden, die Tube Gleitgel, die er für alle Fälle dort aufbewahrte. Kurz löste er seine Hand von Muto und griff nach dessen Hand. Er führte ihre Hände zu dem warmen Fleisch des anderen Duellanten. Mehr Aufforderung brauchte der Kleine nicht, seine Finger umschlossen seine eigene Erektion. Seine andere Hand hatte sich um klein Seto geschlossen, was ihm von dem Großen ein Stöhnen einbrachte.

Schnell benetzte der Jungmillionär seine Finger mit dem durchsichtigen Gel. Erst dann ließ er seine Finger das erste Mal zwischen die zwei Halbmonde gleiten. Er drückte seinen Zeigefinger gegen den festen Muskelring. Seine Lippen streiften über Mutos Ohr. „Fast fünf Jahre zu warten, sind genug Vorspiel." Diese Worte waren die einzige Vorwarnung für Yugi, bevor der Brünette mit zwei Fingern in ihn eindrang. Ein leiser laut verließ den Kleineren, ein Laut zwischen einem Wimmern und einem Stöhnen. Seine Muskeln verkrampften sich um die eindringenden Finger. „Entspann dich."

„Bitte, küss mich." Nur zu gerne kam Seto der Bitte nach. Er liebte es Muto zu küssen, auch wenn er es ihm nie sagen würde. Der Kuss brachte die nötige Ablenkung, es könnte auch der Kleine selbst sein, der sich immer noch mit seiner Hand Selbstbefriedigte. Seine Finger glitten mühelos vor und zurück. Immer wieder spreizte er die beiden Finger, um den Kleinen auf das kommende vorzubereiten. Nach kurzer Zeit fügte der Brünette einen dritten Finger ein. Der leise, gedämpfte Laut, der an seine Ohren drang, klang schon viel mehr nach einem Stöhnen.

Nur kurz bewegte er die drei Finger, bevor er sie zurückzog. Ohne den Kuss zu lösen, verteilte Seto Gleitgel auf seine eigene Erektion und positionierte sich. Es brauchte nur einen einzigen Stoß und er hatte seine ganze Länge in den König der Spiele versenkt. Sie beide lösten den Kuss und stöhnten ungehemmt. Der Größere schob sein Gesicht in das dreifarbige Haar und atmete tief durch. _~Nicht gut, gar nicht gut. Er fühlt sich viel zu gut an. Scheiße… wenn ich mich jetzt bewege… nicht gut.__ Ich hätte nie gedacht dass er sich so gut anfühlen würde._ Noch einmal atmete er tief durch. Dann erst wagte er es sich zu bewegen.

Schnell fanden sie den perfekten Rhythmus. Jede Bewegung brachte sie beide auf ungeahnten Höhen. Keiner von beiden konnte einen noch halbwegs klaren Satz sprechen, es störte auch keinen von ihnen. Sie waren gefangen in ihrer Lust. Sie beide genossen jede Sekunde ihres Zusammenseins. Setos Finger krallten sich regelrecht in den schmalen Hüften, während sich Yugi an ihn klammerte. Der Brünette spürte dass es nicht mehr viel fehlte. Er nahm eine Hand von den schmalen Hüften und griff nach der Erektion des anderen. Diese eine Berührung reichte aus um den Kleineren über die Klippe springen zu lassen. Das rhythmische zusammenziehen der Muskeln um ihn herum ließ Seto seine schwache Kontrolle verlieren. Noch zwei Mal versenkte er sich in den willigen Körper, bevor auch er seine Erlösung erreichte. Sein Körper und sein Gehirn arbeiteten in diesen einen Moment getrennt voneinander. Er wusste dass er irgendetwas sagte, aber es war ihm egal was es war, nur das berauschende Gefühl zählte für ihn.

Außeratem stützte sich der CEO auf dem Schreibtisch ab. Zum ersten Mal bemerkte er das er noch voll bekleidet war. Aber es interessierte ihn nicht. Auch nicht das ihm sein Hemd regelrecht am Körper klebte oder die Unterlagen auf dem Schreibtisch zerknittert waren. Sanft wurde ihm eine verschwitzte Haarsträhne aus der Stirn gestrichen. „Ich… dich… auch…"

Irritiert blickte Seto auf den kleinen Duellanten hinab. „Was…?" Sein Gehirn begann langsam wieder seine Arbeit aufzunehmen und wieder mit dem Rest des Körpers zusammen zu arbeiten. _~Hab ich etwa…? Meint er…? Das kann doch nicht…~_

Kurz hielt Muto inne und holte tief Luft. „Ich liebe dich auch." Ungläubig blickten eisblaue Augen den König der Diebe an. _~Ich träume nur. Aber wenn das ein Traum ist, will ich nie wieder aufwachen. Er würde mir nie sagen das er mich liebt.~_ Liebevoll lächelte ihn der junge Mann mit den amethystfarbenen Augen an. „Hörst du? Ich liebe dich auch, Seto."

„Das… du… wirklich?" Er hörte sich an wie ein Idiot, das wusste er selbst, aber er konnte es nicht verhindern.

Lächelnd nickte Yugi. „Wirklich." Zärtlich legte er eine Hand auf die Wange des Größeren. „Ich liebe dich. Mir ist es egal was du für ein Arsch du sein kannst. Denn ich weiß genau dass du immer für mich da sein wirst. Du wirst über mich wachen und mich beschützen, wie deine weißen Drachen. Wie du es in den letzten Jahren auch getan hast."

„Du hast es bemerkt?"

Wieder nickte der Kleinere. „Natürlich. Du warst nicht gerade unauffällig." Leise kicherte. „Außerdem hast du einen kleinen Bruder, der mir verraten hat dass du im Schlaf immer wieder über mich gesprochen hast."

Leicht zuckte Seto zusammen. Er hatte bis jetzt nicht gewusst dass er im Schlaf redete. Es war ihm unangenehm das zu erfahren. „Ich werde Mokuba den Hintern versohlen, wenn er nach Hause kommt." Das meinte er vollkommen ernst. Für ihn war es eine Sache dass sein Bruder von seinen Gefühlen wusste, aber eine ganz andere diese auch noch auszuplaudern. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben fühlte sich der Jungunternehmer unsicher. Er war sich sicher, dass man ihm seine Unsicherheit auch ansehen konnte, als er seine nächste Frage stellte. „Heißt das du willst mit mir zusammen sein?"

Wieder lächelte Yugi das liebevolle Lächeln. „Das wollte ich schon, als du den Deal vorgeschlagen hast. Ich habe nie meine Mei-ngh." Seto war es egal was der Kleine ihn noch hatte sagen wollen. Er stoppte jede weiteren Worte mit einem Kuss. Er hatte die Worte gehört, nachdem er sich die letzten Jahre gesehnt hatte, alles andere war ihm egal.

_Note: __Hier ist auch das verdiente Happy End für beide. Während ich das zweite Chap geschrieben habe, habe ich schon dieses Ende für die beiden geplant. ^.^_

_Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen._

_Auf ein baldiges Wiedersehen in einer meiner anderen Storys! ^.^_


End file.
